


Теория Литературных Вероятностей

by Moyra_OKey



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moyra_OKey/pseuds/Moyra_OKey
Summary: Написано в рамках челленджа "Варп-фактор" за команду "Сумеречная зона"По заявке с инсайда: есть контора, обеспечивающая нормальную жизнь фанфиков. Ее служащие работают героями фанфиков.(Много оригинальных персонажей. Автор упрлс)





	1. Пролог (в котором ещё нет героев, но уже есть персонажи. Найдите десять отличий.)

… Что-то затрещало, замигало, свет начал постепенно угасать. Наконец, корабль полностью погрузился во мрак. В кромешной темноте кто-то испуганно произнёс:  
-Кто выключил свет?!  
…Нет, не так.

Очень Важные Механизмы (возможно, даже двигатели) издали трагический стон и замолчали. В зловещей тишине вдруг раздался звон лопнувшей струны. Кто-то ойкнул, ещё кто-то испуганно вздохнул. Где-то взвыл микрофон, по всей видимости, оказавшийся в опасной близости от колонки и наконец, по внутренней связи раздался вопль разъярённого капитана:  
\- Кто бросил валенок на пульт?!  
…Нет, опять не так.

Фиолетовый туман медленно вползал в коридоры корабля, на стенах плясали пугающие тени. По обзорному экрану снизу вверх бежали строчки таинственного сообщения на неизвестном языке. Все застыли, не в силах пошевелиться или заговорить и приготовились к самому худшему. Худшее не заставило себя ждать. На командном мостике, прямо перед капитанским креслом появился нелепый, лопоухий, большеротый подросток в майке, шортах и почему-то с сачком. Ухмыльнулся и сказал:  
\- А чё эт вы здесь делаете, а? Кино-то уже кончилось!

Если вам, почтеннейшая публика, уже стало интересно, кто же стоит за всеми этими диверсиями, значит, он достиг своей цели.  
А вот, кстати, и виновник торжества. Он с лёгким хлопком возникает посреди небольшого островка. Этот таинственный остров окружает полноводная река без начала и конца. Течение её всегда непредсказуемо, а количество притоков, порогов, развилок, подводных камней и водоворотов не поддаётся подсчёту.  
Не трудитесь искать сей остров на карте, место это никак не находится, потому что нигде не находится. Вернее, оно существует в самом центре пространств и времён… или, возможно, только в воображении. Может быть, это осколок Атлантиды? Или давно заброшенный, забытый, а теперь вновь оживший град Китеж? Сумеречная зона? Галлифрей? Кью-континуум? Страна Литературия? Впрочем, по древним верованиям, знание истинного имени даёт магу полную власть… Для всякого рода секретных агентов, кстати, тоже важна полная информация. А поскольку нет никакой гарантии того, что среди читателей не окажется шпионов (или волшебников), стало быть, это удивительное место продолжит существовать в рамках строгой конспирации. К тому же, важно не название места, а те, кто здесь обитают. Впрочем, их настоящие имена вы тоже не узнаете, разве что оперативные прозвища. И кстати, они жаждут вашего внимания, так что лирическое отступление можно считать законченным.

  
Одного вы уже видели в деле – вот он, в рубашке из чёрного шёлка, на кармашке вышитые чёрными же нитками, и оттого не всем заметные литера «Q» и её расшифровка – «Quest». Шейный платок, тёмные, слегка вьющиеся волосы и чёрный берет дополняют образ. Кажется, он неравнодушен к Франции – впрочем, не настолько, чтобы мазаться белилами и бегать в неглиже… то есть, в тельняшке. Раз так, будет он именоваться месье Нуар.

  
Второй фигурант этого тёмного дела тоже личность весьма примечательная. Представьте только: хищный профиль, кривая ухмылка (другой и не получилось бы – ношение монокля приводит к искривлению лицевых мышц, знаете ли), чёрная бородка клинышком, одет в чёрный бархатный камзол, в руке держит трость (должно быть, хромает). Ну, только рогов с копытами недостаёт, но и без них очевидно, что перед вами – типичный злодей. Возможно, профессор, или даже безумный учёный. Сумрачный германский гений, вот. Герр Шварц, к примеру.

  
И только третий (назовём его мистер Блэк) держится скромнее прочих и одет в простую чёрную водолазку. Только вот не стоит обманываться – именно в такой спецодежде принято грабить банки, устанавливать подслушивающую аппаратуру и лазить по вентиляционным трубам. Поверьте – мистеру Блэку это вполне под силу, как и другие невыполнимые миссии.  
Ах, да, на всякий случай. Штаны и обувь есть у всех троих. Чёрные.

  
Нуар прищёлкнул пальцами и раскланялся. Блэк одобрительно хмыкнул и зааплодировал.  
\- Неплоко, неплоко, простенько, но ест фкус, - дирижируя тростью, произнёс обладатель злодейской бородки. – Аллюзия, прямая отсылка и наконец, полное разрушение тля четфёртая стена. Вундербар! Автору есть из чего выбирайт!  
\- Авторам этих затравочек хватит страниц на десять, в зависимости от жанра, - вздохнул Нуар. – Что дальше делать будем, господа злодеи?  
\- Не переживай, - успокоил его Шварц. – Этим авторам только дай повод, напишут по двадцать продолжений с героями из всех известных литературных миров.  
Герр Шварц время от времени словно забывал о своей особой примете и переходил на вполне обычную речь. Похоже, ему просто нравилось говорить с явным иностранным акцентом.

\- Скажешь тоже – из всех миров, - недоверчиво протянул Нуар. - Всё-таки действие в космосе происходит.

Блэк ободряюще похлопал сообщника по плечу. На его чёрной водолазке проступили белые буквы. То ли это был единственный доступный мистеру Блэку способ коммуникации, то ли сей достойный джентльмен просто пытался создать образ как можно более таинственной личности. Нуар мельком взглянул в его сторону. Надпись на водолазке очень точно характеризовала авторов-любителей: «Когда это их останавливало?»  
\- Да, действительно, - фыркнул Нуар.  
И тут плавное течение Сюжета (как вы, возможно, догадываетесь, именно так называлась река, омывающая остров) было нарушено.  
ПЛЮХ!

\- По-моему, что-то упало, - сказал Нуар. И остался стоять на месте, даже не обернувшись в сторону звука.  
\- Я тут не при чём, - пожал плечами Шварц. И тоже не двинулся с места.  
Блэк вздохнул, покачал головой и разбежавшись, нырнул в Сюжет.  
\- Надеюсь, это бутылка с джинном, - высказался Нуар.  
\- С одной «эн» или с двумя? – ухмыльнулся Шварц. – Я бы предпочёл с одной.  
\- Сейчас увидим.  
Увиденное заставило «сумрачного гения» удивлённо расширить глаза и выронить монокль.  
На берегу трепыхался, пытаясь прийти в себя, «улов» Блэка. Мистер Блэк, к слову, вышел из воды сухим (как всегда, разве что надпись с водолазки исчезла) и скромно сидел на камушке.  
\- Ну-с, посмотрим, что у нас тут, - подошёл поближе Нуар.  
\- Малшик, - снова заговорил с иностранным акцентом герр Шварц.  
Вытащенный из воды, однако, был слишком крупным для того, чтобы его можно было назвать «мальчиком», но, пожалуй, мелковат для «юноши». Взгляд его тёмных глаз был чересчур серьёзен для «подростка», так что Профессору пришлось немного подумать, чтобы подобрать подходящее слово:  
– Кнабэ*, кто унд откуда бист ду?  
\- Он тебе вряд ли ответит, - тихонько сказал Нуар.  
\- Варум?  
\- Вряд ли кто-то будет в состоянии вести непринуждённую светскую беседу, наглотавшись воды – это раз.  
\- Унд цвай?  
Вместо ответа Нуар снял с плеча спасённого паренька нечто, на первый взгляд показавшееся остальным водорослью. На самом деле это оказалась довольно прилипчивая ленточка – нечто вроде одежного ярлычка - с полуразмытой надписью «Амнезия»

\- Да, тут уже ничего не поделаешь, - герр Шварц попытался изобразить сочувствие, даже провел пальцем под глазом, вытирая несуществующую слезинку, но в конце концов, врожденный цинизм одержал в нём победу над прочими эмоциями и на лице Профессора появилась саркастическая усмешка.  
\- Ну, кое-что всё-таки можно, - Нуар заговорщицки подмигнул «коллегам» и азартно добавил, - Блэк, попробуй сменить фокус вручную?  
Мистер Блэк кивнул и тут же достал из воздуха фотокамеру. Спасённого герр Шварц встряхнул, поставил прямо, предварительно взъерошив волосы и развернул лицом в сторону объектива. Для большей наглядности ещё и пальцем в нужную сторону показал – мол, туда смотри.  
\- Внимание, новый персонаж временно переводится в режим «от первого лица» - зажав нос, произнёс Нуар, отчего слова прозвучали, как объявление по громкой связи на вокзале, - Повторяю!...  
Нуар уже набрал было воздуха для повтора, но заработал подзатыльник от Шварца и умолк.  
Мистер Блэк тем временем расхаживал туда-сюда, подыскивая наиболее подходящий ракурс и время от времени «прицеливаясь» в видоискатель фотокамеры. Наконец он удовлетворённо кивнул, встал на одно колено и нажал на кнопку.  
Паренёк испуганно отскочил, когда в его сторону полетели белые карточки, на которых постепенно проступало изображение.

Нуар вытащил из кармана лупу и с видом сыщика-эксперта принялся эти карточки рассматривать.  
Чудом спасённый на них был запечатлён с диалоговым «облачком», какое рисуют в комиксах. Под лупой на каждой фотографии в «облачке» проступала своя надпись: «Кто я?», «Где я?», «Кто все эти люди?», «О чём они говорят? Ничего не понимаю», «Что делать?» «Кто виноват?»  
\- Ох уж эти мне переводческие условности! – поморщился герр Шварц, тоже рассматривавший фотографии (только с помощью монокля), - Ладно, для начала…  
Он свистнул и похлопал по ноге, как бы подзывая неведомое домашнее животное.  
Неведомое не замедлило появиться. Напоминало оно гигантский клубок из разноцветных ленточек, этакое перекати-поле, весьма прыгучее и вертлявое. Профессор, впрочем, быстро его усмирил, наступив ногой на одну из ленточек. Клубок тут же распустился, широкие ленты легли на землю, превратившись в дорожки. Герр Шварц, не церемонясь, схватил новенького за шиворот, без малейшего усилия приподнял, поставил на одну из таких дорожек и легким пинком придал начальное ускорение.  
Через пару десятков шагов спасённый «Чёрной» троицей молодой человек начал кое-что понимать. Своего «конвоя» он побаивался и стеснялся, поэтому шёл, уставившись в землю. И вскоре обнаружил, что странные непонятные извилины на дороге на самом деле являются вполне понятными для него надписями. «Чудесное обучение языку» - вот что было написано на этой тропинке. А первую фразу, которую он не только услышал, но и понял, произнёс зловещего вида тип с моноклем:  
\- Нам нужно его как-то называйт. Временно.  
\- Может быть, Мальчик-Который-Выжил? – предложил второй.  
\- Ох, только не это! – картинно схватился за голову герр Шварц.

  
Тут одна из тропинок-ленточек, возможно, обиженная тем, что на неё никто не обращает внимания, змейкой обвила его ногу. Потом попыталась переползти выше и связать Шварца с новеньким.  
\- Этот троп всё время путается у меня под ногами! - в отчаянии воздев свободную руку к небу, пожаловался герр Шварц. То ли от волнения, то ли просто для того, чтобы подчеркнуть комизм (или драматизм) ситуации, он вновь заговорил с немецким акцентом. Затем с трудом развязал узел «наручников» и продемонстрировал новенькому надпись на связывавшей их ленточке: «Я твой отец», – Если пы я с ним каштый раз соглашался, у меня уше было бы тисяча киндерс! И ещё один! Хотя… ти, пошалуй, похож… Если хочешь, оставь себе, я не восрашаю.

  
\- Нет, спасибо, - наконец заговорил паренёк. – А кто вы вообще такие? И куда ведёт эта дорога?  
\- Не дорога, а тропа, - поправил его Нуар.  
\- Не тропа, а троп, - уточнил герр Шварц. - Здесь их много. Целый остров расходящихся троп… Тропов. Ведут они все туда, где им и положено заканчиваться, впрочем, как и начинаться. В библиотеку.  
\- Вы не ответили на мой первый вопрос, - новенький остановился, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что несмотря на амнезию, в остальном у него с памятью всё в порядке.  
\- Потому что мы предпочитаем задавать вопросы, а не отвечать на них, - лукаво улыбаясь, сказал Нуар. Он вынул из кармашка на груди визитку и протянул её новенькому. «Отдел ГИДРА» - было написано на ней. И мелким шрифтом: «Гадости, интриги, диверсии, рискованные авантюры».  
Мистер Блэк, всё это время безмолвно следовавший рядом, приосанился и повёл рукой, привлекая внимание молодого человека к своей водолазке, на которой появилась новая надпись: «Мы там, где творятся неприятности. Иначе кто бы их творил?»  
\- Да, - подтвердил Профессор, - Мы создаём конфликт. Можно сказать, что мы – движущая сила любого сюжета.  
\- Ой, кто бы говорил! - послышался вдруг голос. Владельца голоса юноша, как ни оглядывался, обнаружить не смог. А невидимка тем временем продолжал, - Тоже мне «движущая сила»! Скорее палки в колёсах!  
\- Это наш Проводник, - пояснил Нуар шёпотом. – Всегда находит кратчайший путь между двумя точками. На моей памяти эта дорога ни разу не оказывалась прямой.  
\- Нормальные герои всегда идут в обход! – возмутился невидимый голос. Звучал он уже с другой стороны – видимо, Проводник не любил находиться долго на одном месте. – А вы чего стоите? Опять в трёх соснах заблудились?  
Незримый собеседник рассмеялся и, должно быть, улетел, явно превысив скорость звука – в ушах у новенького только жужжание и осталось (так что зваться в дальнейшем это невидимое существо будет Пчёла).

  
Тем временем, тропа (ох, простите, троп) привела путников к ажурной ограде, за которой виднелся маленький и вполне сказочный на вид замок с разноцветными башенками. На главной двери замка красовалась стилизованная под старинный щит табличка: «РАДУГа – Редакционное Агентство Достижения Условной Гармонии».  
\- А, ну да, - произнёс юноша таким тоном, словно только что постиг все тайны мироздания.  
\- Ладно, пойдём, - сказал герр Шварц. - Цензура решит, что с тобой делать.  
Судя по интонации, эта самая Цензура была чем-то вроде испанской Инквизиции. И вот странное дело - знания о том, что из себя, в общих чертах, представляет Инквизиция (да и Цензура, если уж на то пошло) у него в голове сохранились. А о том, что собой представляет он сам - у молодого человека по-прежнему не было никаких воспоминаний.

  
Однако, то, что предстало взору чудом спасённого юноши в большом зале замка, скорее напоминало тибетского монаха. То есть, было завёрнуто в жёлтую простынку, держало в руке чётки, сидело в позе лотоса, сияло лысиной и имело безмятежное выражение лица (определить пол по этому лицу, впрочем, как и по другим частям тела было невозможно). Для полноты образа "монах" парил в воздухе, игнорируя закон всемирного тяготения. Возможно, летает при помощи какой-то спрятанной иллюзионной аппаратуры, решил новенький, потому что услышал низкое гудение. Впрочем, он тут же сообразил, что гудит, собственно, сам «монах», вернее, напевает себе под нос какую-то медитативную мелодию, что делает его похожим… да-да, на шмеля.  
\- Вот, - сказал Нуар.  
Новенький почувствовал довольно сильный толчок в спину, отчего ему пришлось не только шагнуть вперёд, но и рефлекторно поклониться.  
Шмель присматривался к новенькому секунд пять, а потом воскликнул:  
\- Да ведь это же зайчик! – голос у Цензора, кстати, тоже был «бесполым».  
Блэк удивлённо воззрился на Шмеля, а на его водолазке нарисовался сначала логотип компании «Плэйбой», потом он сменился изображением героев мультфильма «Ну, погоди», и наконец, портретом героини японского анимэ Усаги Цукино.  
\- Сюжетный зайчик**, - пояснил Шмель.  
Мистер Блэк понимающе поднял бровь.

  
-Наконец-то! – хлопнул в ладоши Нуар. - Тебя-то нам и не хватало!  
-Чему это вы так обрадовались? – насторожился только что обретший имя Заяц.  
\- Свежая кровь, - плотоядно глядя на Зайца, произнёс герр Шварц и ухмыльнулся, обнажая вырастающий вампирский клык.  
\- Ты его пугаешь, - заявил Нуар.  
\- Да, – гордо ответил Профессор, - это моя работа.  
\- Но он и так не в себе!  
\- Вот и замечательно, побудет в ком-нибудь другом!  
\- В смысле? – испуганно спросил Заяц.  
\- Будешь почётным персонажем! – сказал Цензор.  
\- А по нечётным? – язвительно поинтересовался Нуар.  
\- А по нечётным – сторонним наблюдателем, - не растерялся Шмель. - Всё, хватит разговоров. Подробности после стажировки. Отправьте его куда-нибудь… где вариантов побольше.

  
Отделу «ГИДРА» совещания не требовались, достаточно было многозначительно переглянуться. Нуар щёлкнул пальцами и множество дверей, ведущих из большого зала, начали вращаться по кругу, словно сектора на рулетке. Герр Шварц стукнул тростью в пол, всё остановилось, и перед Зайцем оказалась дверь необычной, трапециевидной формы. Никакой ручки или замочной скважины на двери не было.  
\- А как?.. – начал было Заяц.  
\- Дёрни за верёвочку, - насмешливо предложил Нуар, - дверь и откроется.  
Однако же, после этого заявления Нуар и Блэк действительно встали по обе стороны двери и синхронно дёрнули за верёвочку, отчего створки двери с лёгким шумом разъехались.  
За порогом было что-то невообразимое, яркое, разноцветное, местами белое и серебристое, сияющее и сверкающее бликами.  
\- Это что там, дискотека? – предположил Заяц.  
Блэк вздохнул и снова сменил надпись на водолазке:  
«Нет, сынок, это фантастика…»

 

*паренёк (нем.)

**plot bunny - идея, которая грызёт мозг, пока не написана


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> История, в которой персонаж на собственной шкуре убеждается, какая это нелёгкая работа – быть героем. Даже эпизодическим.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Теорема: Герой должен заслужить право быть литературным.

\- ...Подождите, подождите! – послышался вдруг из воздуха голос Пчёлы. – Я ему сейчас в ухо дам.  
Новоиспечённый стажёр отдела «ГИДРА» попытался было увернуться, но попробуй увернись, когда имеешь дело с невидимкой! Впрочем, выполнил ли Пчёла своё странное обещание, Заяц так и не понял. Он сам всего лишь снова услышал звон в ушах.   
\- Ну, вперёд и с песней! – напутствовал стажёра Нуар.  
Шварц ограничился очередным «отеческим» пенделем.

  
Заяц переступил порог и провалился во тьму. Буквально. Хоть как-то ориентироваться в этом пустом пространстве было сложно, так что он довольно долго не мог понять, стоит он, висит, лежит или всё ещё падает. Потом он услышал Глас Свыше и узрел Свет, его к этому свечению словно магнитом притянуло…   
\- Он мёртв, Джим, - сказал Глас Свыше.  
Заяц осторожно открыл один глаз. Вроде жив. Если, конечно, он не зомби. Нет, вряд ли, это ведь фантастика, в конце концов. Или?..  
Тогда он решился открыть второй глаз. Обстановка тут же прояснилась. Кажется, он лежал на койке в больничной палате. Неподалёку стояли двое – блондин в жёлтой водолазке, похожий на пластиковую куклу в человеческий рост, и хмурый брюнет в голубой водолазке, держащий в руках горшок с каким-то растением. Кажется, именно этому самому брюнету и принадлежал голос «свыше».

  
И тут Заяц услышал ещё один голос – прямо внутри своей головы. Даже вскрикнул от испуга, но ни один из разговаривавших даже не повернулся в его сторону. Ну да, понятно, он же больной, ему можно и покричать.   
\- Ну что ты орёшь? – укоризненно сказал голос в голове, - Можно подумать, про шпионские микропередатчики никогда не слышал. А, да, действительно… амнезия. Ну, теперь знаешь.  
«Проводник, это ты, что ли?» - изо всех сил подумал Заяц. Но, видимо, телепатические сигналы шпионский передатчик ловить не умел, потому что на мысленный вопрос Пчёла не ответил, а продолжал говорить:  
\- Этот, в жёлтом – капитан космического корабля «Энтерпрайз», Джеймс Тиберий Кирк. Тот, что в голубом – доктор Маккой. Я бы на твоём… да и на чьём угодно месте постарался держаться от них подальше. Но тебе придётся остаться. Для знакомства с местом твоей будущей работы.  
Зайцу оставалось только вздыхать. Вот прямо сейчас – куда он денется с подводной ло… космического корабля? Разве что, пока доктор и капитан заняты беседой, завернуться в простыню и потихоньку уползти?

  
\- Он мёртв, Джим! – повторил доктор Маккой, пытаясь поднять поникшие листики цветка.  
\- Я не слишком хорошо разбираюсь в ботанике, Боунс, - сказал Кирк.  
\- Знаю, твоё общение с миром растений ограничивается тем, что ты жрёшь яблоки, как не в себя. Ну, и кучей аллергических реакций на прочие дары Флоры.  
\- Это у тебя какой-то экспериментальный образец?  
\- Экспериментальный образец вон, на койке валяется. Не то Смит, не то Джонс. Ах да, Семецкий, из службы безопасности. Я на нём новую противостолбнячную сыворотку испытываю.  
\- А кто его покусал? – поинтересовался капитан. – На корабле животных нет, в последний десант он не спускался, да и команда, вроде бы, ещё не настолько одичала…  
\- Это точно! – внезапно сказал Пчёла, отчего Заяц дёрнулся. - Если бы ты с ними в десанте был, тебя бы в живых уже не было. Примета такая. Сам придумал.  
\- Вот он его покусал, - Маккой показал на цветок. – И, как видишь, сам загибается.  
\- Плотоядное растение? – капитан сделал шаг назад, хотя цветок всё ещё не подавал признаков жизни.  
\- Хуже, - сказал доктор. – Разумная форма жизни. Местный абориген. Надеюсь, мы сможем избежать дипломатического скандала. Ухура сейчас пытается разобраться в… ну в общем, что там у них вместо вербального общения.   
\- Да неужели? – помрачнел Джим. – Я с ней полчаса назад столкнулся… хм… случайно. Если её и интересовал какой-то язык, то только вулканский. Причём одного вполне конкретного вулканца.  
\- Почему он её не послал? – скривился Маккой.  
\- У него рот был занят, - капитан определённо тоже был не в восторге от ситуации. – Как же она меня… Ухура, ну нельзя же так, мы же волнуемся!  
Джим натянул дежурную улыбку и бросился к дверям медотсека, чтобы галантно перевести через порог темнокожую даму модельной внешности. Длина её ног стремилась к бесконечности, а длина форменного платья, наоборот, к нулю. Вслед за ней, сцепив руки за спиной (видимо, чтобы не оставлять капитану ни единого шанса проявить галантность ещё раз), вошёл весьма примечательный джентльмен, отличающийся от всех прочих необычной формой ушей.

  
\- А это мистер Спок, - тихонько представил вошедшего Пчёла. – Старший помощник капитана и начальник научного отдела.  
\- Этот питеканроп?! – забывшись, воскликнул Заяц.   
\- Что это с ним? – удивлённо воззрился на «экспериментальный образец» капитан.  
\- Бредит, наверное, - пожал плечами Маккой. – Значит, подействовало лекарство-то!  
\- Капитан, - сухо сказал Спок, - я нашёл ключ к этому языку. Готов предоставить доклад.  
\- Я выслушаю ваш доклад в конференц-зале, - ответил капитан ещё суше.  
\- А я всё думал, отчего у нас на корабле все цветы вянут? – пробормотал Маккой.

  
Капитан, доктор, Ухура и Спок покинули лазарет. Заяц ещё смог расслышать, как Спок начинает читать свой доклад прямо в коридоре, не дотерпев до зала:  
\- Проанализировав имеющиеся у нас данные о возможной культуре этих инопланетян растительного происхождения, я прежде всего попросил у мистера Сулу информационную дискету «Искусство икебаны»…  
В ушах зайца снова зазвучал голос Проводника:  
\- Пока никто не видит, можешь вернуться в агентство. Только не выходи в главную дверь!  
\- А куда?  
\- В шкаф.  
\- Дверь в параллельный мир - в шкафу?  
\- Заяц, ты не поверишь…  
Стажёр, всё ещё немного сомневаясь, открыл дверь ближайшего шкафа и обнаружил за ней, можно сказать, уже немного знакомое пустое пространство. Он храбро нырнул в темноту, а вслед за ним летела песня.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Теорема: Рукописи не горят, следовательно литературные герои бессмертны.

Песнь об отважном краснорубашечнике

Писатель – путь его тернистый.  
О, муза, его ты воспой!  
Всевышней волей сценариста  
Творится отважный герой.

Всего лишь слово на бумажке -  
И в космос летит звездолёт.  
Герой наш родился в рубашке,  
А значит, ему повезёт!

Героя своего бесстрашно  
Семецким писатель назвал,  
Он пёрся смело и отважно  
Туда, где никто не ступал!

Конца пятилетки дождаться  
Отважный Семецкий хотел,  
Но – свойственно всем ошибаться -  
Дожить до конца не успел…  
Но орионкой соблазнённый,  
Клингонским батлетом сражённый  
Под трибблов кучей погребённый,  
Логичным Споком уязвлённый,  
Бурбоном докторским споённый,  
Разумной слизью поглощённый,  
Ионной бурей расщеплённый,  
Приказом в штаб переведённый,  
На дальней станции забытый,  
Кислотным дождиком размытый,  
В огромной луже утонувший,  
Не в ту пещеру заглянувший,  
С тропинки горной соскользнувший,  
Дожить до конца не успел.

За что ж Семецкого так страшно  
На гибель судьба обрекла?  
Герой ведь родился в рубашке?..  
Но – красной рубашка была.

А рейтинг был совсем не детский,  
Сам автор сей факт признаёт!  
Увы, погиб энсин Семецкий,  
Но дело его не умрёт!

И ты, мой друг, так можешь сделать:  
Сквозь бури, цунами и шквал  
Отправься отважно и смело  
Туда, где никто не ступал!

… Когда темнота рассеялась, Заяц обнаружил себя стоящим в большом зале Редакционного Агентства. Цензор уже успел куда-то исчезнуть, а вот отдел «ГИДРА» присутствовал в полном составе.  
\- Мне кто-нибудь объяснит, что это было? И что тут вообще происходит?

  
Нуар щёлкнул пальцами, и Зайца тут же толкнул под коленки, приглашая присесть, мягкий стул. Очевидно, разговор предстоял долгий.  
\- Чем отличаются разумные существа от прочих созданий природы? – пафосно вопросил Нуар, тоже усаживаясь на подбежавший стул.  
Блэк незамедлительно изобразил на своей водолазке жёлтый смайлик.  
\- Правильно, чувством юмора – это раз, - одобрительно кивнул Нуар. – А ещё фантазией – это два.  
\- И главное, - продолжил Шварц, - любые разумные существа рано или поздно изобретают письменность.  
\- Это три, - сосчитал Нуар.

  
\- Ясно, люди сочиняют истории, - подытожил Заяц. – И записывают их. Что в этом плохого?  
\- Если бы всё было так просто! – воскликнул герр Шварц. – Видишь ли, каждый придуманный мир, во всём своём великолепии, существует в информационном поле. Конечно, не всякий способен создать целый мир в одиночку, но даже если вначале автор был один, любой, кто знает о существовании вымышленного мира, может внести в него изменения.  
\- Это как? – не понял Заяц. – Ну, допустим, прочитал я книжку. Даже если я, скажем, продолжение придумаю, книжка-то от этого не изменится!  
\- Совершенно верно, - подтвердил Шварц. – Но, если ты запишешь это продолжение, у мира появится двойник. Параллельная реальность.  
\- И ей уже будет распоряжаться новый автор? - догадался Заяц.  
\- Именно! – воскликнул Нуар.  
\- Однако, - поднял палец Профессор, - по отношению к оригинальной истории такие миры будут вторичными, а уж по отношению к Реальности и вовсе… Рано или поздно всё это попросту превратится в хаос. Как профессиональный злодей, я должен этому радоваться, но хаос ведь способен поглотить всё сущее, в том числе и нас. Поэтому мы и взяли на себя работу отслеживать появление новых вымышленных реальностей, особенно третьего уровня, так называемых «фанфиков». Мы их находим и… по возможности редактируем.

  
\- Правда, иногда встречаются сложные случаи, - сказал Нуар. – Например, тот мир, в котором ты только что побывал. У него столько сюжетных поворотов! Путешествия во времени – это раз, параллельные линии времени в каноне - это два. Ну и сам по себе мир популярный, с богатой историей. Сперва это был сериал, а то, что ты видел – это уже Ребут…  
\- Простите за нескромный вопрос, - Заяц, как примерный ученик, поднял руку. – Кто кого сериал и за что их теперь ребут?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> автор полагает, что песнь о краснорубашечнике замечательно ложится на музыку "Песни о юном барабанщике"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> История, в которой Кирк пошёл в гости, а попал в безвыходное положение. И так несколько раз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Теорема: Каждый персонаж имеет право на лево. То есть, литературный герой никогда не зависит от автора полностью.

...И снова перед стажёром открылась дверь, ведущая к миру Звёздного Пути.  
Заяц перешагнул порог… И обнаружил, что одет в жёлтую водолазку. С капитанскими нашивками. А перед ним – длинный коридор со множеством окон. Одни квадратные, другие круглые, как иллюминаторы, одни в морозных узорах, в другие светит летнее солнце, в некоторых окнах – цветные витражи, в других стёкла и вовсе разбиты.  
\- Что это? – спросил Заяц.  
\- Воспоминания, - коротко ответил Пчёла. – Или, может быть, мечты. Смотри сам.  
Заяц тут же уставился в одно из окон.

…Ну вот, перед вами Джеймс Т. Кирк.  
А это его друг, Кристофер Робин Пайк.  
Как видите, он выходит из аудитории и спускается по лестнице Академии Звёздного Флота. Кирк спускается вслед за ним, пересчитывая ступеньки собственным затылком: бум-бум-бум. По-другому спускаться с лестницы у него пока не получается. Потому что не в меру прыткого кадета просто вышвыривают из аудитории прочь – либо однокурсники, которым он не даёт списывать, либо кавалеры девушек, к которым он пристаёт. Иногда ему, правда, кажется, что можно бы найти какой-то другой способ, если бы он только мог на минутку перестать влипать в неприятности и как следует сосредоточиться. Но увы - сосредоточиться-то ему и некогда. К тому же Маккой утверждает, что у Джеймса в голове опилки, так что сотрясение мозга ему не грозит. Ну, Маккою виднее, он доктор. И знает много умных, длинных и непонятных слов. Правда, обычно он ограничивается ворчалками. Вот и сейчас он ворчит себе под нос:

Был бы я нормальным доктором  
Никогда бы, вашу мать  
Ни за что бы не отправился  
В этом космосе летать!

Ещё одно окно. Кирк уже в капитанском кресле, «Энтерпрайз» отправляется в свой первый полёт.   
Сначала весь экипаж думал, что их потряхивает от волнения, а потом оказалось, что Сулу просто забыл сдвинуть нужный рычаг.   
«Энтерпрайз», дошедшая до нужной кондиции, встала на дыбы, и радостно заржав, поскакала навстречу приключениям.  
Ну, по крайней мере, Кирку именно так показалось.  
А вот юный русский навигатор никак не ожидал такого вот… начала. Чехов, подпрыгивая на своём месте, проорал:  
\- Если – это – называется – летать – то – я – никогда – больше - на – это – не – соглашусь!   
  
Следующее окно потемнело от копоти.

На обзорном экране – Хан. Гонится за Кирком. Или это Кирк гонится за Ханом – так сразу и не поймёшь.

Маккой, как обычно, стоящий возле капитанского кресла (хотя его место в медотсеке), импровизирует:

Не знаю, сколько в нём метров,   
И литров, и килограмм,  
Но Ханы, в любом воплощении,  
ОГРОМНЫМИ кажутся нам!

Хан доктора не слышит, потому что сам вопит на весь космос:  
\- Это моя добыча!..

_...Заяц аж подпрыгнул от возмущения:_   
_-Эй, постойте, этот тигр из другой сказки!_   
_\- Скорее всего, эти сказки изданы под одной обложкой, - пояснил Пчёла. - Вот персонажи и проникают из одной истории в другую. Между прочим, имеют полное право._

\- Я тебя достану, сволочь! – грозит кулаком экрану Кирк. А, значит это он догоняет.  
\- Ты, Джим, кого угодно достанешь, - ворчит Маккой.

Хан внезапно показывает язык и исчезает с обзорного экрана. Сбежал, мерзавец.

Заяц переходит к следующему окну. Там – новая, неизведанная планета.

И кажется, местные обитатели уже решили, что первый контакт состоится по их правилам.

…Группа высадки осматривала местность. Маккой хмуро изучал показания трикодера. Ухура мурлыкала – не то повторяла слова приветствия на местном языке, не то просто нежилась на солнышке. Погода действительно была прекрасная. Джим присел на кочку и вдохнул полной грудью. Здесь, на планете даже воздух был другой – чистый и свежий, не то, что на корабле с системой искусственной циркуляции дыхательной смеси. Следующее, что помнил Кирк, было прикосновение множества маленьких, но сильных рук, схвативших его за плечи и ноги. Через несколько мгновений и без того пёстрый окружающий пейзаж запрыгал вокруг него, так, что он не мог понять, где земля, где горы, а где небо.   
В ту же секунду Ухура завизжала, срываясь в ультразвук, а Боунс заорал в коммуникатор о том, что им требуется помощь.   
Джим даже вскрикнуть не успел, только панически всхлипнул. Ему в рот тут же запихали какой-то твёрдый фрукт вместо кляпа. Кирк мужественно сжал зубы… вернее, попытался это сделать – его челюсти намертво застряли в мякоти плода.  
Похитители капитана действовали быстро, бесшумно и незаметно. Боунс попытался проследить за большим зелёным пятном, но униформа Джима мгновенно потерялась из виду в окружающей пестроте веток и скал.   
Через пять минут на планету спустились Спок, Сулу и Чехов, однако, всё, что могли сообщить доктор и связистка – капитан похищен аборигенами, которые скрылись в неизвестном направлении.

Направление, впрочем, недолго оставалось неизвестным. С помощью логики, острого чутья ниндзя и кузькиной матери (стоит ли пояснять, кто какой способ действий предпочёл?) в скалах обнаружился вход в пещеры. Предположительно, обитаемые.

Если бы похитили не Джима, а доктора, или любого другого члена команды, Спок наверняка бы для начала прочёл своим неизменным менторским тоном лекцию о недопустимости прерывания исследовательских экспериментов старшего помощника. Но поскольку дело касалось капитана (который в системе ценностей вулканца занимал особое место), Спок даже не посетовал, что срочный вызов помешал ему изучать труды Сурака. Хотя, судя по чёрной хламиде с длинными рукавами, украшенной вулканскими иероглифами, в которую Спок был одет, он как раз собирался приступить к медитации (древние мистические тексты лучше всего усваиваются в изменённом состоянии сознания, однако алкоголь на вулканцев не действует, а заедать умные книжки шоколадом ещё никто из них не догадался).   
Так в хламиде и побежал.

\- Они называли тебя - уф! - гоблином!- проорал Маккой.  
\- Вы тоже временами так меня называете, доктор, - ровно ответил Спок, не снижая скорости.  
\- Но я-то любя! - возмутился доктор.  
\- А ещё червяком, земляным червяком, - чёрная пантера Ухура пыталась бежать так, чтобы это как можно выигрышнее смотрелось со стороны – развевающиеся волосы, обтекаемые округлости тела… Пока что у неё хорошо получалось только путаться у Спока под ногами.  
\- Строго говоря, лейтенант, - Спок продолжал сохранять темп, несмотря на помехи и выглядел при этом по-прежнему идеально: ни тебе растрепавшейся чёлки, ни сбившегося дыхания, - это не оскорбление, а констатация факта. Наши далёкие предки считали червей, правда, песчаных, а не земляных, частично разумными и даже пытались… ну, «приручить» будет неправильным термином, скорее – наладить контакт.  
\- С червячками? – фыркнул Маккой, - Ха, могу себе представить!  
\- В таком случае, доктор, представьте существо длиной в полтора десятка метров – и это только детёныш! Сакральный Шаи – это вам не «червячок», а одна из ветвей вулканской эволюции… В нём шесть тонн, тонна мяса и пять – наследственной памяти…  
Доктор Маккой умел поднимать бровь не хуже Спока. Что и не замедлил сделать, изобразив на своей физиономии приличествующий случаю священный трепет.

Изображение в окне гаснет, словно на экране старинного телевизора, постепенно, от краёв к центру, где картинка превращается в узкую четырёхконечную звёздочку. Стажёр идёт дальше, догадавшись, что часть увиденного, что называется, «восстановлена по рассказу очевидцев»

В следующем окне Спок уже в пещере. Танцует. Красиво так, изящно, плавно. Аборигены, пленённый капитан и пришедшая на выручку команда зачарованно наблюдают за танцем. Когда ещё такое счастье выпадет?   
Но вот танец закончился.  
\- Видите ли вы меня, андер-логги? - вопросил Спок своим глубоким и звучным голосом, от которого Кирк всегда трепетал (очевидно, сказывался эффект резонанса). При этом у вулканца даже дыхание ничуть не сбилось - словно это не он тут полчаса исполнял акробатическо-эротический этюд.  
\- Мы видим, о Спок! - ответил нестройный хор голосов.  
\- Подойдите поближе, - потребовал старпом.

И тут Кирк подумал (что вообще-то с ним редко случалось): хорошо, что Спок вегетарианец, мог бы спокойно и не торопясь всех слопать. Он бы и сам Споку себя отдал на съедение... ну не всё тело, но одну часть - с наслаждением. Кирк перевёл взгляд вниз, на свои штаны и представил, как Спок достаёт из них "блюдо дня", как смотрит на капитана снизу вверх своими загадочными глазами цвета тёмного янтаря, как приступает к "трапезе" - медленно, смакуя каждое движение...   
Кирк встрепенулся* - брр, ну что за странные мысли лезут к нему в голову! - и огляделся. Судя по ошалело-зачарованному виду (головы наклонены, рты приоткрыты, тело слегка покачивается), остальных участников десанта тоже посещали мысли, явно непредусмотренные официальным уставом Звёздного Флота. Ухура – та и вовсе томно облизывалась, и на её лице явственно читалось желание подкрасться к Споку и страстно подышать ему в ухо. А если он не будет сопротивляться – то и лизнуть в гланды. Впрочем, пара дружеских подзатыльников привела всех в чувство. Маккой нервно сглотнул, Чехов ойкнул, Ухура издала сдавленный стон разочарования.

\- Спасли, значит, капитана, - отвлекся от просмотра Заяц.  
\- А как же ещё! У него сценарный иммунитет!   
\- Слушай, а детство своё этот Кирк вспоминает?  
\- Ещё как! Пройди-ка назад! Ещё немного… Видишь, самые яркие окна? Это и есть детские воспоминания. Только учти – мир альтернативный, так что все совпадения с реальными событиями…   
\- Случайны?  
\- Попался! Совы не падают!  
\- В смысле?  
\- Совпадений не бывает.

Воспоминания настолько давние, что окно приходится протирать. Маленькие цветные стёклышки перекатываются, быстро сменяя друг друга, словно это не окно, а калейдоскоп.

…Знакомься, сын, это мистер Кайл Сандорсен, мой новый друг.  
Десятилетний Джим, которого переполняет восторг – папа вернулся! – не может сказать ничего связного и только переспрашивает, глотая слова:  
\- Кайл… сон?  
Новый папин друг фыркает:  
\- Можно и так.

\- …Да! И ещё обещал мне подарить десять тысяч звездолётов! - строгий директор школы ни за что не поверит, что Джеймс Кирк сбежал с урока истории Звёздного Флота потому, что мистер Сандорсен рассказывет про космос гораздо интереснее. Привирает, конечно, иногда. Ну разве можно верить, что он выполняет секретную шпионскую миссию и выявляет ромуланских агентов на Земле?  
\- Джеймс, перестань перекладывать вину за свои шалости на воображаемого друга…  
\- Он настоящий и он – мой дядя! Его зовут Кайл Сандорсен!   
\- И где же он живёт, этот твой таинственный дядя Кайл? Чем занимается?  
\- Он живёт на крыше зелёного дома, выращивает там сад! Ну… он там жил, а потом улетел вместе с папой… Но он обещал вернуться!  
\- Твоего отца я знаю, Джордж Кирк действительно улетел в исследовательскую экспедицию пару лет назад. Но в экипаже «Бигля*» не было никакого Кайла Сандорсена!

* Название, скорее всего, было дано в честь одноимённого корабля, на котором в 19 веке совершил своё кругосветное путешествие Чарльз Дарвин.   
Ну, или в честь собаки адмирала Арчера.

Наконец-то перед Зайцем не окно, а дверь.  
\- Вкратце, команду опять захватили в плен. С ними это периодически случается, если заметил, – говорит Пчёла. - Теперь иди, этой истории нужно хорошее окончание.  
Заяц перешагивает порог и нос к носу сталкивается с…

…- Кайлсон? Дядя Кайл! Что ты здесь делаешь?   
\- Джим, какими судьбами? Меня взяли в плен. Тебя, как я понимаю, тоже? А это твои друзья?  
\- Это моя команда! – с гордостью говорит Джим. – Я стал капитаном!  
\- Да, ты с детства мечтал об этом.  
\- А ты ни капельки не изменился, - замечает Кирк. – Странно, ведь столько лет прошло…  
\- Понимаешь, Джим, однажды я застрял в буфере памяти транспортатора… и как видишь, неплохо сохранился!  
Джим качает головой – ему уже не десять лет, чтобы верить в подобные сказки.  
\- Слушайте, теперь нас много, - говорит Сандорсен. – Неужто коллективным разумом не додумаемся, как отсюда выбраться?  
\- Может, поиграем с ними в привидения? – азартно предлагает Джим.  
\- Это ведь космические пираты, а не тётушка Ильза. Их не удастся напугать, просто завернувшись в простыню и завывая.   
\- Вообще-то, и тётушку Ильзу мы не очень напугали.  
\- Да уж… Она так смеялась.  
\- У нас и простыней нет.  
\- Зато у нас есть немного электронного хлама и мистер Скотт.  
Через пару часов в распоряжении команды было вполне пригодное к употреблению привидение с моторчиком. Дикое, но симпатичное.   
Когда они вернулись на «Энтерпрайз», Скотти подумал, что Джимова тётя Ильза всё-таки была очень храброй. Потому что Кирк и сам по себе – стихийное бедствие, а уж вдвоём со своим изобретательным дядей, да ещё и в простынях – это зрелище, наверное, было незабываемым.  
А доктор Маккой подумал, что ему не нужен трикодер, он и невооружённым глазом видит, что уши у «мистера Кайла» явно обрезаны. Да и зеленоватую кровь он заметил без обследования. Но Джиму, пожалуй, ничего говорить не будет.   
А что подумал по этому поводу Спок, никто так и не узнал. Потому что он был очень воспитанный.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> История, написанная по просьбам трудящихся.  
> (В нашу редакцию пришло письмо…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Теорема: Если идея не укладывается в голове, значит, она пришла не в ту голову.

\- Тебя ждёт нелёгкое испытание… - заявил Нуар.  
\- Ну, давайте, пугайте, - Заяц, после полусотни путешествий по разным версиям одного и того же мира считал, что он уже вполне готов к труду и обороне.  
\- Фанфик с самым высоким рейтингом,- зловещим тоном произнёс Шварц. - И при этом с низким содержанием сюжета.  
\- Практически, сюжета там вообще нет, - ехидно улыбнулся Нуар.  
\- Такие фанфики для других целей пишутся.  
\- В смысле? – не понял Заяц.  
Герр Шварц любезно пояснил:  
\- Это так называемое «порно без сюжета» … Эх, моя бы воля, я бы их всех… - он сделал руками удушающее движение.  
\- А почему не?..-повторил жест Заяц.  
Профессор только руками развёл, а мистер Блэк выдал-таки объяснение, короткое и ёмкое: «Пипл хавает».  
\- Но я же вообще никогда… - растерялся Заяц, - скорее всего… ну, мне так кажется. Что делать-то?  
«Закрой глаза и думай об Англии» - посоветовал Блэк.  
\- Ну, спасибо… - вздохнул стажёр.  
\- Всё, хватит разговоров, - жёстко сказал Нуар.  
\- Да, потому что сейчас начнутся картинки! Пошёл!  
Шварц бесцеремонно и без малейшего усилия ухватил стажёра одной рукой за воротник, другой – за ремень, и буквально вышвырнул в дверь, заботливо открытую Нуаром.   
Заяц ещё успел мельком увидеть, как Профессор отряхивает руки, и краем уха услышать реплику Пчёлы:  
-Ну всё, абзац кролику!

Кажется, на этот раз он – Спок.  
…Только что он сидел за доской для трёхмерных шахмат, пытался прислушаться к подсказке незримого Проводника («Лошадью ходи, лошадью!»)…  
И вот, не успел и глазом моргнуть – лежит, полуобнаженный, в постели, а его партнёр, чертыхаясь, пытается вылезти из ставших вдруг тесными форменных брюк.   
\- Я сейчас, - отрывисто произносит Заяц. Вскакивает с постели и пытается сориентироваться в пространстве. Так, эта дверь ведёт в коридор, а вон та, кажется, в смежную ванную. Благословенны будут авторы, придумавшие её!  
\- Что-то необычное придумал? – игриво произносит Кирк. - Смазка?   
Заяц помалкивает, что выглядит весьма таинственно, и поднимает бровь, надеясь, что его мимика хоть отдалённо похожа на Спокову.  
Скрывается в каюте старпома и, наконец, выдыхает.

  
_\- Что это значит, Проводник?_  
 _\- Тебя ведь предупреждали про постельную сцену!_  
 _\- Я не про это! Мы играли в шахматы, а потом звёздочки в глазах и бац! – уже почти это самое!_  
 _\- Сколько звёздочек видел?_  
 _\- Чего?_  
 _\- Я не шучу, сколько?_  
 _\- Эм… вроде, три. Хочешь сказать, что это какая-нибудь только что придуманная автором вулканская супер-способность?_  
 _\- Ну что ты. Это просто литературный монтаж. Знаешь, как в кино: «Поцелуй, свадьба, бэби»?_  
 _Автор слишком торопился перейти непосредственно к… так сказать, процессу и не стал расписывать прелюдию. А может, просто не умеет писать постельные диалоги._

  
_\- А, понятно. И на месте текста, который там должен быть, остаются только звёздочки._   
_\- Ага. По традиции – три штуки. Иди уже, а то постель остынет._   
_\- Главное, чтобы капитан не остыл._   
_\- Это вряд ли._   
_\- Мне нужно срочно придумать, как объяснить то, что я… ну, то есть, Спок… так внезапно покинул ложе любви._   
_\- Возьми с собой каатиру, споёшь Джиму серенаду._   
_\- Я не знаю, получится ли у меня хоть что-нибудь спеть, я ни разу не пробовал. А эту вулканскую балалайку даже не знаю, как держать, не то, что играть на ней!_   
_\- Скажешь, что волнуешься, или импровизируешь или… вот! Что только что сочинил эту музыку в его честь, вдохновлённый… ну и так далее._   
_\- Я, кажется, придумал кое-что получше. Главное, чтобы автор ничего не заподозрил._   
_\- Не беспокойся, всё под контролем. Текст пока черновой, автор перебирает варианты, так что небольшая задержка позволительна. Ну что, поехали дальше?_   
_\- Давай._   
_\- Так, на чём мы остановились? Сейчас найду нужное место в тексте. Ага, вот: «Спок отлучился ненадолго в свою каюту и вернулся через полминуты…» - видишь, автор ничего не заметил! «…Вернулся через полминуты, держа в руках каатиру». Вперёд, удачи!_

\- Джим, ты, насколько мне известно, не владеешь вулканским языком в совершенстве…  
\- Зато я неплохо владею своим собственным. Хочешь доказательств? – Джим, не отрывая взгляда от Спока, облизал губы.  
\- Я просто хотел процитировать тебе отрывок из одного древнего трактата о логике любви, но понял, что лучше будет показать тебе всё на практике. Вулканцы в древности полагали, что тело –инструмент и оно должно быть подготовлено для наилучшего звучания. Вибрации особого рода, например, звучание других инструментов, в частности, струнных, помогают двум телам как бы настроиться друг на друга, чтобы в момент соития «звучать в унисон».  
\- И… что я должен сделать?  
\- Просто положи руку на струны и медленно проводи по ним, извлекая звук. Я буду проделывать то же самое с другой стороны инструмента. Наши пальцы должны соприкасаться после каждой ноты. Вибрация должна пройти через всё твоё тело…  
Кирку хватило трёх совместно задетых струн.  
\- Чёрт, и правда возбуждает!  
\- В этом и смысл, тхайла, - Спок прикоснулся правой рукой ещё к одной струне, отозвавшейся удивительно низким звуком. Аккуратно отставил инструмент в сторону. Струна продолжала вибрировать. Левая рука вулканца легла на контактные точки для мелдинга на лице Джима. Музыка – их общая - продолжала звучать в них   
Они играли в четыре руки…, впрочем, ноги, языки и прочие части тела тоже получили своё место в композиции.

… Утомлённый Кирк захрапел, и только тогда Заяц смог, пошатываясь, добраться до двери. Открыл её…

…И угодил в бар, судя по количеству зеленокожих красавиц - орионский.

  
За одним из столиков сидит доктор Маккой. Чехов, на котором из одежды одни плавки, зато он с ног до головы зачем-то покрыт зелёной краской, ложится грудью на стол и говорит, заглядывая доктору прямо в душу загадочным взором:  
\- Отчего я смотрю на вас? Я вам скажу… Я хочу, чтобы вы дали мне… двадцать пять рублей. Чтобы именно вы, именно мне, именно дали…  
Заяц в панике снова ломанулся к двери.

  
Кажется, это двигательный отсек.  
Скотти стоит на коленях, держит в одной руке большую бутылку виски, в другой – баночку смазки, тоже немаленькую.  
\- Я буду с тобой нежен, крошка, - заявляет он, отхлебывает виски, ставит бутылку рядом с собой на пол, выдыхает на хромированную деталь, достаёт из кармана белоснежную салфетку и с нежностью протирает место выдоха, стараясь проникнуть в самые потаённые уголки сложной конструкции.  
Ну действительно, с кем ещё трахаться инженеру? Только с двигателями.

И снова двери, и снова не те. Кирк со Споком, Спок с Ухурой, Ухура со Скотти, Скотти с Кинсером, Хан с трибблами – на всех возможных поверхностях, во всех возможных позах.

После этого сексуального марафона Заяц, казалось, был готов ко всему. Но из-за одной двери вылетел через три минуты, с пунцовым лицом, зажимая рот руками. И решил: в миры, на которых стоит специальная отметка в виде подковки, он больше ни ногой!

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эпилог, в конце которого жизнь пишет сюжет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Теорема: Выдумывание новых миров, в конечном счете, приводит к изменению нашего. (Умберто Эко)  
>  Короче, ещё неизвестно, кто кого выдумал.

Так продолжалось довольно долго, Заяц потерял счёт времени.   
…Иногда он смотрел на происходящее со стороны – невидимкой стоял на мостике, незаметно присоединялся к десанту, садился за соседний столик в столовой (пару раз даже побыл репликатором).   
Временами он был персонажами – всеми по очереди. Проходил тест «Кобаяши Мару» (чаще, конечно же, НЕ проходил), ел яблоки, читал Диккенса и Шекспира (в подлиннике, на клингонском), цитировал Сурака, Конфуция и правила приобретения ференги, вспоминал Ленинград, пел на суахили, пил виски… Был зелёным, голубым, чёрно-белым. Разводил трибблов, торговал фальшивыми лекарствами, мирил враждующие семьи, строчил на швейной машинке шпионские донесения. Был всемогущим. Был беспомощным. У него на руках умирали друзья. Он сам умирал на руках друзей. И возвращался из мёртвых – исцелённый Номадом, воскрешённый планетой Генезис, нашпигованный нанитами Борга, в Нексусе, в голодеке, в бессчётном количестве параллельных реальностей.   
Однако, как бы ни менялся окружающий мир, а порой и сами герои, Заяц узнавал всех безошибочно.  
«Энтерпрайз», Серебряная Леди, могла превратиться в колёсный пароход, стать фургоном странствующих актёров, обзавестись алыми парусами или нырнуть под воду (это, впрочем, уже стало каноном) – но всегда оставалась чудом, опровергающим все законы здравого смысла.  
Кирк мог располнеть, стать худым, как щепка, обзавестись аллергией на яблоки или на всё, кроме яблок, быть кареглазым, голубоглазым, разноглазым (автор этого варианта реальности так и не смог прийти к компромиссу). Где-то Кирк был кадетом Академии, где-то – капитаном, адмиралом и снова капитаном, где-то – невыносимо гениальным старпомом-очкариком. Он был то взъерошенным блондином, то курчавым шатеном, а то и вовсе бритым наголо.Но везде и всегда отказывался верить в безвыходные ситуации.

Иногда рядом с ним были женщины. Он любовался на звёзды с Эдит, сидел у костра с Мирамани, целовался с Кэрол. Иногда рядом с ним был только Спок, и этого было достаточно. Иногда – только Маккой, и это было невыносимо. Временами невыносим был Спок, а Маккой – просто прелесть, несмотря на то, что доктор.  
Маккой, кстати, почти всегда был медиком. Доктором, лекарем, целителем, знахарем, шаманом с бубном и трещотками, пару раз – ведьмой.   
Спок… О, кем только не побывал! Вождём индейского племени, космическим пиратом с серьгой в ухе …или в тот раз он был просто геем? Ну, одно другому не мешает. Джинном, кельпи, вампиром, оборотнем, искусственным интеллектом космического корабля, капитаном подводной лодки, эльфом, волшебником (в тот раз они все учились в магической школе, в которую их отвозил подозрительно серебряный «Хогвартс –экспресс»). Но он всегда оставался спокойным и уравновешенным приверженцем логики. Ну, кроме тех случаев, когда у него срывало крышу под влиянием инопланетных спор, вулканского брачного цикла или просто по причине отсутствия Сурака в истории Вулкана.  
Скотти, куда бы его ни заносило, всегда знал толк в технике. Даже если вся техническая работа заключалась в том, чтобы подковать лошадь. Лошадь была белая, конечно же. И звали её Энти, разумеется. А ездил на ней отважный рыцарь Джеймс, кто бы сомневался.

  
Иногда Звёздный путь сворачивал к сопредельным литературным Вселенным. Зайцу пришлось изучить и эти миры заодно. Он научился водить «Шевроле Импалу» и ориентироваться в ТАРДИС без компаса (ну, это, конечно, бравада и преувеличение – Пчёла всегда был на связи в такие моменты). Он узнал, чем кормить буривуха, как приручить дракона, и каким образом следует поклониться при встрече с гиппогрифом. Выяснил опытным путём, как проникнуть на третий слой Сумрака, и почему собственным дублям нельзя давать в руки официальных, заверенных печатью документов.  
В общем, Заяц вошёл во вкус. Ему уже начало казаться, что приключениям не будет конца, что он вечно будет странствовать по вымышленным мирам, вдохновляя, озадачивая, меняя судьбы. Что у него всегда будет возможность переписать неудавшийся сюжет. Он начал получать удовольствие от всего этого бесконечного разнообразия бесконечных комбинаций.  
Но однажды… ох уж это «однажды», хуже него только «внезапно».  
  
Отдел «ГИДРА» собрался в большом зале. Цензор тоже соизволил прибыть, необычайно благодушный и, как показалось Зайцу, сильно располневший.  
Но присмотревшись, стажёр ахнул – вовсе Шмель не толстый. Более того, он вовсе даже не «он»! С другой стороны, здесь всякое бывает, даже мужская беременность.  
\- Это что? – спросил Заяц.  
\- Это – замысел. И я его вынашиваю. Мы решили действовать более традиционным способом.  
\- А как же я?  
\- А для тебя у нас будет особое задание, - сказал герр Шварц. - Последнее. Ты прожил уже столько чужих жизней… Не хочешь теперь прожить одну, зато свою собственную?  
\- А я смогу? – не то испугался, не то обрадовался Заяц.  
\- Вполне. Ты так долго был просто Возможностью… Настала пора тебе вернуться в Реальность.   
\- Но награду-то он честно заработал, - сказал Нуар.  
\- Что правда, то правда, - улыбнулся Шмель. - Так что можешь сам придумать, какой будет твоя история. А мы уж как-нибудь передадим твою заявку Автору.  
Блэк незамедлительно продемонстрировал, как именно передадут: приложил два пальца к своему виску и с негромким свистом "выстрелил" в пространство.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Заяц, - значит, так… Чтобы любовь была, только настоящая – это раз. Конфликты всякие и загадки тоже можно, но вы уж не очень там резвитесь. Это два. И главное – чтобы там смерти не было. Ну, или чтоб была, но понарошку, не насовсем. Чтобы можно было прожить много-много жизней… Можно?  
\- Трудная задача, но тем интереснее будет её воплотить, - сказал Шмель. – Ну, иди.  
Заяц шагнул к главной двери в своей жизни – на вид совершенно обыкновенной. Оглянулся напоследок:  
\- Ну… скажите что - нибудь на прощание…  
Мистер Блэк поднял руку в вулканском салюте. А на его водолазке проявилась очередная надпись: «Не кури»  
… Ну, в общем-то, это одно из условий долгой жизни и процветания.

  
Заяц перешагнул порог… Словно и не уходил никуда. Надпись на маленьком плакатике, висящем перед ним на стене, по крайней мере, была почти такая же: «No smoking»  
Тут же кто-то схватил его за руку и куда-то потащил со словами:  
\- Заяц, на сцену бегом марш!  
Он снова, как в самом начале, нырнул в темноту, которая тут же сменилась ярким светом.  
Хор где-то за его спиной грянул:  
\- И ещё неоднократно выйдет зайчик погулять! Гулять! Гулять!  
Заяц поклонился. И ещё раз, вместе со всеми. И снова, под аплодисменты зрителей.  
И уже за кулисами рассмеялся. Редакционное Агентство честно выполнило его заявку.  
В его жизни теперь действительно будет всё, о чём он мечтал. И множество приключений, и опасности, которых можно не бояться, и верные друзья, и не менее верные враги, и фальшивая смерть, и истинная любовь, и возможность переиграть сюжет заново… А как же ещё может быть, если ты работаешь в театре оперетты?  
И его больше никогда не побеспокоит злосчастный шрам.  
… Эй, подождите. Откуда здесь взялся какой-то там шрам?  
Ну, я догадываюсь, чьи это проделки. Чёрное трио, у вас совесть есть?  
Хотя о чём это я? Разумеется, нет, ни стыда, ни совести.  
Что, хотели оставить за собой последнее слово?   
Ну, вообще-то у вас неплохо получается, так что давайте. Только по-честному.

…Для начала нужно узнать собственное имя, подумал он.   
\- Чего в коридоре застрял, переодевайся, - его подтолкнули к двери.  
Хорошая новость – это гримёрка, и на двери написано, чья именно.  
Плохая новость – молодым солистам личных апартаментов не полагается, так что имен на двери несколько.   
Заяц… пока ещё Заяц решил, что будет действовать методом исключения. В крайнем случае, отзываться на все три имени.  
Кто-то робко прикоснулся к его плечу.  
Заяц вскрикнул и отскочил в сторону.  
\- Можно с вами сфотографироваться? - девушка с планшетом была, должно быть, истинной фанаткой театра. Она только хихикнула в ответ на неожиданную выходку – наверное, и не такое видала.   
\- Конечно, - Заяц поправил бутафорские длинные уши.  
\- Готово! Спасибо.  
\- Подождите, кто это у вас на заставке? Лицо знакомое…  
Ещё бы! С экрана планшета на них смотрел мистер Блэк! Ну, или кто-то похожий на Блэка как две капли воды – разве что улыбка пошире. Даже фотоаппарат был таким же.  
\- А, так это же Великий Немой! – на автомате проговорил Заяц.  
\- Вы его знаете? – обрадовалась девушка.  
\- Кто ж его не знает, - сымпровизировал Заяц, стараясь скрыть собственное изумление. Вот так сюрприз! Кто это человек на фото? Почему он так похож на Блэка? Нет, наверное, правильнее будет спрашивать, почему мистер Блэк так похож… что за шпионские игры? Кто кого выдумал? Срочно, срочно учить матчасть! Интересно, если он как бы ненароком поинтересуется, как пройти в библиотеку, не сочтёт ли девушка это флиртом?  
Рядом с фотографией была надпись, очевидно, цитата.  
Изречение это, несмотря на свою простоту и некоторую банальность, было вполне достойно стать ещё одной, дополнительной теоремой о законах Литературных Вероятностей:

  
_«Чудо – вот оно: чем больше отдаёшь, тем больше получаешь»_

 

 


End file.
